Moyo Hodari Pride
:"Our strength lies within the hearts of our lions, from the tiniest cub to the fiercest warrior." :―The First King The Moyo Hodari Pride is a pride of lions that lives west of the Pride Lands. They follow the Circle of Life, though they do not know it by that name. It is a relatively new pride, and was founded by Hodari's grandfather(who shared his name), but it already has established traditions and ceremonies. Unlike the Pridelanders, they have no Lion Guard. Members King Hodari- king of the pride Lions Nguruma Lionesses Badilifu- leader of the hunt Darahani- cub nurturer Ekundu Fahari Kimeta Kubali Madoa Magharibi Ntulivu Cubs Chekesha Ugonjwa Other Animals Sikiza- a Cape hare that serves as a helper and a lookout Territory The territory of the Moyo Hodari pride is dry and flat. Towards the west it becomes more arid, and the earth turns sandy. This area is usually avoided, as the options for prey are more limited. The main hunting grounds are the stretches of greener land edging the Mkondo River, which different animals gather to drink the rushing water, graze the fresh grass, and share news. The land is known by those outside of the Moyo Hodari Pride as the Drylands. Attributes The lions of the Moyo Hodari pride usually have semi-sharp features, though without the rawboned appearance of the Outlanders. They often have powerful legs for running, since due to the open space of their territory, chasing down prey is often required. Brownish noses are more common than those in pinkish shades. Duties King The king is responsible for managing the food supply and territory size. He commands the pride. Lions The duty of the male lions in the pride is to patrol the territory and drive off predators that would compete with them for food, such as jackals, lone lions, or African wild dogs. Lionesses The lionesses hunt and help the lions fight off larger predators if need be. They can also choose to be cub-nurturers, responsible for rearing the cubs. Cubs Lion cubs must be taught how to fight and patrol by the lions. Lioness cubs must be taught how to hunt by the lionesses. Once their coats lose their spots, heirs must be taught about ruling a territory by the king himself. Other Animals In the rare occurrence that another animal is part of the pride, they must obey the king and perform whatever task he orders them to. Pride Laws * The word of the king cannot be contested. * The king's heir must be solid-coated(about six months old) at the time of being chosen. * Kings must have their mane fully grown in before taking over. * If an heir has not yet grown their full mane when the former king dies, the lionesses are to elect a temporary leader. * Hunt only what is needed to sustain the pride. * If a pride of lions invade, do not attack right away. Report back to the king. However, lions that are alone, in pairs, or females with cubs may be chased away. * Those who leave the pride may not return. Ceremonies Wandokufa They Have Died This is the ceremony that honors the passing of a lion, lioness, or cub. The king, or the king's heir if it is the king who has died, will recall the achievements of the deceased and welcome them as a spirit since they believe that the spirits of the fallen lions walk the land unseen, and that they can be heard in the rustling of the grass and the susurrus of the rivers. They will also celebrate the lion's journey through Maisha Urari, which is an ideology similar to the Circle of Life. Muendelezo Continuation This ceremony welcomes a new king- the continuation of the pride. It immediately follows the Wandokufa for the deceased king. The new king shall honor his predecessor with a speech before the most recognized part of the ceremony takes place. The new king speaks the words, "Mimi kuongoza", meaning "I lead", to which the assembled pride replies "Tutafuata", meaning "We follow". Category:Lion Prides Category:Friendly's Content Category:Groups